diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Orden des reinen Wegs
Keuschheit ab Beitritt spielt eine wichtige Rolle. :In der Kirche des Lichts spielt Keuschheit allerdings überhaupt keine Rolle. Inwiefern begründet ihr dies, da es bei den "Prinzipien" oder auch "Leitfäden" eines generischen lichtigen Lebens nicht vorkommt? Ich zitiere der Vollständigkeit halber: The Holy Light teaches that there is a connection between the self and the universe. This connection manifests as what people feel through both senses and emotions. When a person is moved, either through seeing something breathtaking or feeling love for a comrade, child or '''lover', that emotion connects him to the universe. ...'' - WoWRPG, S. 168 (The Holy Light) Man könnte nun ja sogar soweit gehen, und die Theorie aufstellen, dass Keuschheit und somit die bewusste Unterdrückung solcher Gefühle einen vom Licht entfernen würde. *** Zugehörigkeit: Kirche des Lichts, Scharlachroter Kreuzzug :Entweder/oder, die Herrschaften. Die mögen sich ja selbst als Teil der Kirche sehen, de facto sind die wenigen Überlebenden offiziell aber keiner mehr. Ausserdem sollte man eine tote Fraktion endlich mal in Frieden lassen... aber das ist wohl Wunschdenken. *** Darüberhinaus bezweifle ich, dass sich Hexer freiwillig läutern lassen, so wie ich bezweifle, dass Varian einen (mal wieder scharlachroten) Lynchmob in Sturmwind walten lassen würde, der sonst nichts zu tun hat. Da dürfte die Stadtwache doch nicht allzulange fackeln, immerhin solls ja eine sichere, ruhige Stadt sein. Und bevor mir wer mit "Aber Tirion!" kommt... Tirion ist a) nicht mehr Teil der Allianz, der hat seine eigenen Burschen und b) ist laut Cata-Quests auch kein Mitglied der Kirche mehr, (wie der gesamte Arg.-Kreuzzug btw.) -- 17:54, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hmm, die erste Frage, die sich mir beim Durchlesen des Textes stellte, war folgende: Warum ist dies ein Frauenorden? Welchen Grund gibt es dafür, denn der Lichtglaube kann es nicht sein, denn dort sind Frauen und Männer absolut gleichgestellt. Kurz darauf kam bei mir eine weitere Frage auf: Zu nächst dachte ich ja es würde um Hexenmeister gehen und der Orden würde die Überzeugung vertreten diese könnten noch von ihrem verderbten Weg abgebracht werden....aber dann kam das Ende und ich erkannte dass hier offenbar nicht von den in World of Warcraft üblichen Hexenmeisterin und Hexenmeisterinnen gesprochen wird sondern von....Hexen?! Das hier ist nicht das Mittelalter oder das 16. Jahrhundert der realen Welt. Hier gibt es echte Zauberei und nicht welcher der durch Alberglaube angedichtet wird. Kurz: Die aus dem europäischen Mittelalter bekannte Hexenverfolgung gibt es in dieser Form nicht, da es keine solchen Hexen gibt. Zusammen mit dem was Gwyra schon angesprochen hat, ergibt sich für mich das Bild einer Gilde, die die katholische Kirche zum Vorbild nimmt, das mit Nonnentum des RL kreuzt und eine Prise "Extremfraktion und normale Fraktion in einem" drüber streut. Mein Tip: Überarbeitet das Konzept nochmal. Bügelt unhaltbare RL Inhalte aus (Keuschheit, Hexen statt Hexenmeister usw.) und schafft eine nachvollziehbare Begründung warum sich ein Orden ausschließlich weiblicher Mitglieder gegründet hat (bitte vereinbar mit den Lehren des Lichts usw.) und last but not least, ich empfehle euch diese Scharlachrotennummer zu lassen, das würde sich mit diesem angestrebten Hexenmeisterding doch arg beißen, denke ich. Bedenkt bitte, Scharlachrote sind eher im Extrembereich der Lichtanhänger anzusiedeln. Sorilein 21:13, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, liebe Leute, DAS ist Rollenspiel. man nimmt sich was einem gefällt und macht sich ein Abenteuer draus ... oder was immer man eben machen möchte. Man ist geistig genauso frei mit dem Material umzugehen wie die ursprünglichen Autoren. Jeder baut sich seine Wände selbst. Eine neutrale Sicht der Dinge haben wir vielleicht aus ooc-Sicht. Der Orden des reinen Wegs sieht sich selbst als Teil beider Institutionen. Keusch zu sein, heist nicht, nicht zu lieben. Keuscheit ist der Wollust entgegengesetzt. Deswegen ist es ein Frauenorden geworden; ich habe das Gefühl, die können Liebe und Wollust besser unterscheiden. Was hat denn Gleichberechtigung mit der Trennung der Gläubigen zu tun? Es geht bei der Gilde um Maskerade. Ich denke die vielleicht "vorgetäuschte" Läuterung ist eine Alternative zum Scheiterhaufen - eine Hexen-reha ^^ vorzustellen ist ein Punkt den wir lange nicht erreicht haben. Da ist noch sehr sehr viel Vorarbeit zu erledigen. Vorarbeit, auf die zu spielen ich mich freue. Mein Tipp: Eine Konzept soll für mich dem Spielspass den ich anstrebe gerecht werden, nichts und niemandem sonst. Die Keuschen und die Wollüstigen :Keusch zu sein, heist nicht, nicht zu lieben. Keuscheit ist der Wollust entgegengesetzt. Deswegen ist es ein Frauenorden geworden; ich habe das Gefühl, die können Liebe und Wollust besser unterscheiden. :Mehr Vorurteile. Keusch bedeutet aber eindeutig, nicht körperlich zu lieben. Und das schreibt die Kirche mitnichten vor (siehe Zitat), daher nach wie vor die Frage im Raum, wieso? Abgesehen von deinem Spielspass? Eine Erklärung dazu hab ich nämlich keine gelesen. Von irgendwas müssen die Charaktere ja auf den Trichter gekommen sein, etwas widersprüchliches zu den eigentlichen Lehren ganz toll zu finden. :Ja, liebe Leute, DAS ist Rollenspiel. man nimmt sich was einem gefällt und macht sich ein Abenteuer draus :Man könnte auch versuchen, das vorhandene Material halbwegs logisch (bzw. logisch erklärt) in die bestehende Welt einzubauen. Aber das ist nur meine Definition von Rollenspiel. -- 04:35, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Begründungen? Ja, liebe Leute, DAS ist Rollenspiel. man nimmt sich was einem gefällt und macht sich ein Abenteuer draus ... oder was immer man eben machen möchte. Ah, es ist also Rollenspiel, sich bei Elementen der realen Welt zu bedienen (aka Katholische Kirche) und es auf Gedei und Verderb in ein Universum zu pressen in dem die einzige Verbindung wohl in den Kirchen besteht. (Wenn interessiert schon, dass der Lichtglaube ganz anders ist?) Man ist geistig genauso frei mit dem Material umzugehen wie die ursprünglichen Autoren. Die ursprünglichen Autoren von was? Von WoW? Ihr seid nicht Blizzard und ich sehe demnach keine Begründung die Gegebenheiten einer Welt, die nicht euch allein gehört einfach mal umzukrempeln. In anderen RP Formen würdet ihr doch auch nicht zum Spielleiter gehen und seine Recht anfordern oder beim Fußballspiel plötzlich die Pfeife als Spieler nehmen und das Spiel selbst regulieren? Zu mal euer Material nicht mal ausschließlich aus WoW stammt. Keusch zu sein, heist nicht, nicht zu lieben. Keuscheit ist der Wollust entgegengesetzt. Zwei Extreme zu nennen macht es nicht besser und Keuschheit bedeutet immer noch körperlicher Liebe zu entsagen, die einzige Alternative dazu ist aber Wollust nun auch nicht. Deswegen ist es ein Frauenorden geworden; ich habe das Gefühl, die können Liebe und Wollust besser unterscheiden. Du? Und was sagt dein Charakter dazu? (Mal davon ab, dass dieses Keuschheitsding bisher null Begründung von eurer Seite her erhalten hat). Eine Konzept soll für mich dem Spielspass den ich anstrebe gerecht werden, nichts und niemandem sonst. '' Ihr spielt ein mmo, denkt mal drüber nach. Wollt ihr also alleine spielen? Oder doch am besten du ganz alleine? 'Sorilein 07:24, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC))'''